


Standards of Trust

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a brother figure, And someone of trust, Chloé is on board with Adrienette, Chloé redemption arc, F/M, I'm sorry that this is terrible, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Chloé redemption arc. And maybe it's possible that Chloé isn't entirely as bad as we may think.





	Standards of Trust

She had grown up with him.

Chloé had no real siblings, and neither did the Agreste boy. They were the only child in different, failing family relationships, and they had needed a single person to trust.

Adrien was her brother.

When she depended on him the most, he came through.

He always did.

When Chloé had lost all she cared for, she changed. There was no slimmer of hope left in her eyes, no kindness, no compassion.

She was broken.

And there was Adrien.

He stood by her side as her friend.

She went through tantrum after tantrum, becoming the spoiled, selfish daughter of the mayor of Paris everyone knew her to be.

Everyone except Adrien.

He knew who she once was, and held onto the memory.

He always believed that she could go back to who she used to be: he believed Chloé could be redeemed.

It was this thought that drew Chloé closer to him.

He was the only person to see her like that.

Not even her own family saw what he did.

So she clung to him.

He was her sliver of hope in the world. The only thing keeping her grounded.

The thing was, Chloé didn't really love Adrien Agreste. She made it seem that way, but it was all a ruse. Her heart never melted for him. All she felt was friendship towards him. Yes, it was a tad bit cheesy, but it was the truth.

She acted like that around him for a reason: she was a test.

For whoever liked Adrien.

The Agreste boy was sweet, but he trusted too easily.

Most girls who had a crush on the blonde boy were only interested in his money, fame, or power. Some people just saw him as a pretty face.

But he was so much more, and some people didn't see it.

Adrien didn't know who these type of people were.

He may have had a similar experience to Chloé in family, but he was still a sunshine child.

Chloé on the other hand knew the darkness the world could hold. It was a terrible place at times, and she saw that with ease. So she protected Adrien by warding the girls with bad motives away from him. She would protect Adrien until she found the perfect one for him.

And there Marinette was.

She was pretty and perfect and sweet.

From the first time Chloé met Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she knew that was the girl for Adrien. There was never a second of doubt crossing the blonde's mind. Something about the two just seemed right, even if at the time neither Marinette nor Adrien had ever seen one another in person.

(So, while Chloé would never admit this to Alya, the Bourgeois child was technically the FIRST Adrienette shipper, thank you very much.)

That was when Chloé's plan begun.

Constantly would she torment Mari, waiting to see if her gut feeling was right.

Out of everyone Chloé had done this to, Marinette got it the worst, simply because she was the best candidate.

Chloé was a bully on a regular basis anyway, it was part of the terrible person she had become. It was something Chloé hated about herself, but it was certainly convenient.

Nobody suspected the truths Chloé held.

She would rather be treated badly than good, worried the people she would consider friends in that life would turn on her at any point. It was the same thing she thought during her strange standards test. She was doing the right thing in a wrong way, and was be okay if people hated her. Because sometimes that's how life was. She wasn't ready to accept the world with open arms. Maybe one day, but not yet.

Chloé had high standards of trust.

And Marinette had managed to meet them all.

Sure, the bluenette would steal the occasional phone, but her mistakes made her human.

At the end of the day, Chloé knew: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were a duo of unbridled destiny.

There was just a few small problems.

The main one was that Chloé had gone extra hard on Mari for one other reason.

Chloé wasn't ready.

Adrien was her brother. He gave her hope.

...He was her only friend.

Chloé didn't have anyone else.

It was selfish, really. But that was who she was, wasn't it? That was the girl the media and her classmates depicted, so that be who she was.

Because honestly, Chloé wanted to be around her best friend just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, I am obsessed with Chloé redemption arcs. I love to think that Chloé isn't all bad, and they're something salvageable if she's going to get a miraculous. The stories I write of this don't do too overly well, but hey. They're fun to do.
> 
> (Also, sorry it's crappy!!)


End file.
